Reunion
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Seven Episode, Reunion.
1. Could Have Fooled Me

AN: So sorry for the delay in tags for this episode. This week was crazy busy! Here is the first installment and I will do my best to update later tonight and tomorrow morning! Enjoy!!

---

_**Tony:**__ That's not bad for a guy who spend half the last mission sleeping on the floor_

_**McGee:**__ I was not sleeping on the floor…_

_**Tony:**__ Could have fooled me_

---

"How long are you gonna give me the silent treatment anyway? I mean, I know sidekicks are usually the quieter ones but geez…"

Tim huffed.

Tony responded by shutting off the elevator power.

"Remember what the boss said about that?"

Tony opened his eyes wide. "It speaks…what's your problem anyway?"

"You mean besides you belittling me constantly…nothing."

"Why the sudden annoyance? You've been dishing it back pretty good lately…"

Tim glared at him. "Sleeping on the floor during half the mission?!." He stated simply, and awaited his partners response.

"I was just…"

"No…forget it…I don't want to hear it. I mean, not even the best DiNozzo excuse can keep me from getting mad about this one…I was almost shot in the head in case you forgot! Not to mention listening to you say everything I would've liked a chance to say too…"

"Oh so you wanted to get shot up with some weird combination of drugs?"

"Well yeah…no…I don't know….Look, I can listen to you belittle my computer skills or even my writing….but you cross the line when you cut my character…I was willing to die just like you were Tony…"

He examined McGee for almost a full minute. "So…this is where I apologize?"

"We aren't playing out a scene in a movie…"

"Yes we are," he continued. "Movies are a lot like real life sometimes…in fact, more than people think…I mean sure, we cant all leap tall buildings in a single bound like the boss can…but then, who can really?" He cleared his throat. "Listen, I can see where I crossed the line and I'll try and be more careful…"

"You mean that?"

"Of course." He said genuinely and placed an arm around Tim's shoulder. "Where would Bert be without Ernie?"

"Very funny."

"Starsky without Hutch?"

Tim reached for the power switch as Tony continued.

"Clark without Lois….Ricky without Lucy…Hawkeye without BJ…"

The doors opened with the delivery of a quick head slap.

"Sorry boss…McGee and I really needed some alone time…won't happen again."

Tim managed a small smile as the two disembarked and walked towards the bull pen.

"So you forgive me Probie?"

Tim settled at his desk. "Under one condition."

"What?"

"You're Lucy…and I'm Ricky…"


	2. Closest Thing I Have To A Father

_**Gibbs**__: You lied to me…_

_**Ziva**__: No! When I told you Ari was innocent I believed it… but yes, I would have lied to you, he was my brother…you were nothing…but I was wrong about Ari, and you. When I pulled the trigger to save your life, I was not following orders…I mean how could you even think…he was my brother, and now he is gone…Eli is all but dead to me…and the closest thing I have to a father…is accusing me…_

_**Gibbs:**__ Okay…_

---

Gibbs saw her out before making his way down the basement steps again. He retrieved his new chisel and held it in his right hand…his left hand holding his old one…he then slowly closed his eyes…

"_Here you go daddy…" Kelly set the Christmas gift in his lap before jumping up on his leg. "Open it, open it." _

_Gibbs had to smile as he let her help him un-wrap his gift. He unraveled the tissue paper to reveal a chisel…_

"_Do you love it?" _

"_Not as much as I love you…" He assaulted her with kisses and tickles and beckoned Shannon to join in. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and thanked her. "It's perfect…"_

"_Really daddy?" _

"_Really…in fact, I promise not to use any other chisel except this one ever…"_

"_Like forever ever?"_

"_Forever ever baby…" _

Gibbs opened his eyes and was once again conflicted in his spirit. What Ziva had given him was a token, what his family had given him was a gift. And suddenly the two were blurred by the tears in his eyes…he looked into the empty basement and made a choice…

He only hoped his baby girl would understand.


	3. Tried Talking To Her On The Plane

_**Tony**__: Tried talking to her on the plane, but uh…_

--

The bruises and cuts were the last thing on his mind as he watched her. He figured it was futile to try and hide his concern…especially after what they'd been through. But after a full five minutes of staring he decided to take a different approach…

Talking.

"Bet it'll be good to be home huh?" He nodded in agreement with himself. "Nice hot shower, clean clothes…episodes of Desperate Housewives…"

Ziva barely acknowledged him, her mind else where.

"Right…you're more of an Army Wives girl right?" He gauged her expression. "But you uh, probably don't want to talk about TV…or movies…so…all that's left for me is women right? Which lately seems to equate to _you_."

Ziva's eyes shifted. "I do not want to talk."

"Oh come on, you've probably been silent for the last three months…except name, rank and serial number…does Mossad have serial numbers…cuz we don't. Which kind of makes me wonder what I'd say if I was captured…_again_."

"Shut up!" Her shout awakened a comatose Gibbs.

"What's going on?" Gibbs voice was firm as he glanced across the air craft.

"Nothing boss…just uh, catching up."

Gibbs glare intensified before he closed his eyes. Somehow expressing what words couldn't.

"Look…" Tony gave another attempt but was cut short.

"I have nothing to say…"

"Yes you do…" He countered her. "You just don't know it yet."

She remained silent.

Tony shifted his eyes to the window and did the same; hoping their conversation would reconvene at another time and place.

And he was right.


	4. Make Your Hair Curl

_**Ducky:**__ I could tell you stories that will make your hair curl…Oh Jethro…Cant I tell him about the time that…better I don't…_

--

"It was all very exciting…given that it was the third bachelor party I'd planned, and you know what they say Jimmy?"

"Third times a charm?"

"Precisely…now, by now I'd exhausted almost all original ideas…and Jethro is surely a gentleman. So, I invited a few Agents to my home for a night of Poker. It all started very innocently…that was until my Mother came strutting in, in her night gown…" He fell into a bit of laughter before continuing. "I tried to turn her around but she had already made her way onto the table top…the men were besides themselves and before you knew it, they were dancing along with her…clapping and such…but have no fear, her nighty stayed on…and I myself will forever be scarred by the whole ordeal…"

"You and me both Duck." Gibbs entered autopsy to see the two of them grinning from ear to ear.

"Does Mrs. Mallard remember that night Doctor?"

"Vividly…in fact, I often found her dancing on that same table top…perhaps reliving it all." He pinched his fingers at his nose, gathering himself for a moment. "It was memorable to say the least…"

"Wow…guess I should actually go to a bachelor party sometime…"

Gibbs shook his head. "Seen one, seen 'em all."

Ducky stifled a laugh. "It was good to reminisce…your bachelor parties were always my favorites Jethro."

"Glad someone enjoyed 'em…now can we get back to case?"

"Certainly…" He managed one last smirk; wondering if someday soon, he'd be having a bachelor party of his very own.


	5. Told Gibbs You Couldnt Trust Tony?

_**Abby:**__ But to tell Gibbs you didn't trust Tony?_

--

"Just cuz she's back, doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you for leaving her there…"

Gibbs opened his mouth to respond but was cut short.

"I mean sure, you saved her life and everything…but she wouldn't have needed saving if you would've let her come home…though I'm sure you had your reasons, cuz you always do…or at least I think you do, cuz I wouldn't really know…because you never share anything…"

He opened his mouth a second time…to no avail.

"If you actually shared stuff once in a while, I probably wouldn't get as mad at you as I do…not that I really get that mad…I love you…but if I didn't love you, I would get really really mad at you."

"Abs…" He almost yelled it before standing in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I say something?"

"Of course….you don't have to yell…geez."

He resisted rolling his eyes. "It wasn't as simple as you think…."

"Never is…"

"She forced me to make a choice…" He met her expression. "Said she didn't trust DiNozzo…"

"What? Are you kidding me? You've got to be kidding right?"

"No."

"Man…maybe I don't want you to share stuff anymore." She sat down on her stool defeated.

Gibbs looked down at her. "Now that's she's back…thought you should know."

"So I could be at her instead of you?"

Gibbs hid a smile. "So you know what we know."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Hurt enough."

She managed a small smile before embracing him. "Thanks…guess I should apologize huh?"

"No…my choice…"

She released him. "So now what?"

"Up to you."

She watched him leave before putting the finishing touches on her welcome banner…a new plan suddenly brewing in her head…


End file.
